


A desire you can’t control

by B99iner33



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: Amy- Dom/Sub, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Hand Job, Jake- Dom/Sub, Making Out, Meant to be working, Peraltiago Smut, Stakeout, Steamy, Switches, in back of a car, sex and desire, turned sexual
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-15
Updated: 2019-09-15
Packaged: 2020-10-19 06:48:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20652944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/B99iner33/pseuds/B99iner33
Summary: “Ugh. I’m bored.”When Jake and Amy find themselves on a stake out together, but it’s boring and nothing is happening, Jake can’t stop himself from getting distracted by how beautiful his partner looks. It turns out she’s not too good at avoiding distractions herself.They find themselves both being swept away by a desire they can’t control, even if they are meant to be working.





	A desire you can’t control

“Ugh. I’m bored.” 

Jake groaned from the drivers seat, bringing the rim of his coffee cup up to touch his lips, whilst trying his hardest not to stare at Amy who looked equally unamused. 

They had been sitting in Jake’s car for what felt like hours. At first they had been completely transfixed on watching the apartment in front of them, after all that was the purpose of a stake out. But as time ticked by and nothing interesting unfolded in front of them, Jake found it hard to maintain his focus whilst sitting beside the woman he loved. 

Of course they were working. Jake knew that. He also knew that the fact they were working meant Amy was going to be strictly professional and object to doing anything other than stare through the windshield until they saw something that would cause them to spring into action. 

The night was still young, it was only 6pm but the sky had already turned dark. The only source of light were the street lamps that cast a warm glow through the windows and reflected off both of their faces. They were both staring at an old apartment block that they were only able to see thanks to the spotlight the moon above was providing. They rarely spoke to each other in fear that they would miss something and every so often the radio would break the silence, with Captain Holt checking in on them. 

“Still nothing, Captain.” Amy replied the same way she had replied when he last asked for an update. She sighed, lifting the binoculars up to amuse herself. 

Suddenly she leaned forward like she had noticed something. Her voice was hushed as she directed Jake to the rustling coming from the bushes. He instinctively placed his hand on the door handle ready to leap out. 

Eventually they both let out a discouraged moan as a large animal darted out in front and disappeared into the hedgerow. They were both nearing their wits end. Boredom was starting to make them irritable and spending too long in Jake’s car meant Amy now couldn’t ignore the stale takeaway smell that was assaulting her nostrils. 

She watched as Jake lowered his chair back further than hers, until he was practically laying down beside her. Part of her wanted to tell him to stop being stupid and to focus on the task at hand and another part of her loved that he was now lower than her, looking up at her with that dozy cute look in his melted chocolate eyes. For a moment she was looking behind her, unable to tear her eyes away from him, feeling an urge to do whatever she wanted to him. Then she was reminded she was working, her attention snapped right back to the flat in front of her. Jake huffed as she turned away from him. He couldn’t deny the lust he saw in her eyes, he was foolish to believe that she would do anything on a stakeout though. But he couldn’t help feeling a little disappointed. 

Instead he lost himself in the perfect view he had created. From this angle he could see the warm orange glow dancing across her face, making her look all the more beautiful as the light touched her skin, highlighting his favourite features and making her lips look all the more inviting. Her slick black hair was strictly tied up into a neat ponytail. There was something about Amy having her hair tied up that turned him on. He didn’t know why, maybe because she looked so professional and dominant. He was further aroused by Amy in uniform. He didn’t really understand this kink of his either. The uniform was far from glamorous, not in his personal opinion, but Amy always complained about how it hung too loosely making her look twice the size, giving her all sorts of lumps and bumps that didn’t normally exist, but Jake loved her in her uniform. Of course he loved her without too. 

He scanned, examining her with his eyes. Taking in every gaze of her that he could get without her noticing he was checking her out. Luckily for him she was obeying Holt’s orders to not get distracted, even if  he  was struggling not to. She was so focused, dedicated he would call it, as she sat upright in the passengers seat. Jake couldn’t help but smile at her thinking resting face, her jaw slightly tensed and jutted forward as the cogs twirled in her brain. He wondered what she was thinking about. 

He continued his decent downwards, with his eyes of course. Sneaking glances of Amy every so often. His burning desire to do something more _ fun _ rose wildly within him when he spotted her radio precariously positioned in her lap. The antenna pointing towards a part that he would rather explore with his hand. He couldn’t contain his amusement when the radio buzzed in her crotch. It was just Holt checking in again but the sensation it caused forced Amy to let out an involuntary squeal. 

The noise she made did something to Jake. It was cute. It was hot. It was something he wanted to hear again. Fortunately his arousal was being hidden by the tight fabric of his work trousers that anchored his swelling limb down so that it couldn’t develop into a full erection. He was thinking about the burning sensation between his legs and pulsing through his member when Amy caught his attention.

“Hello?” 

She was now practically leaned over him. Jake didn’t know how she got in this position. 

“Um... Hello?” He stuttered back quickly, totally confused by what was going on and trying to forget the way being towered over made him feel. 

“Are you going to answer my question?” She spoke patronisingly, clicking her fingers in front of his face like he had blacked out for a moment. 

“Err...yeah...the question!” 

He didn’t have a clue what she was going on about but he tried to talk his way out of it, pretending that he wasn’t thinking about how horny he was instead of paying attention to what she had said. 

“I asked, are you just going to sit there watching me?” 

She finally saved him from embarrassing himself even further. The smirk that she gave, sending his stomach turning and making his senses tingle. 

“I just couldn’t help myself.” 

He spoke in the past tense but that line could have been applied to the situation that quickly unfolded. He couldn’t help himself. He couldn’t help himself as he pulled Amy closer until their lips were clashing together rhythmically. Jake was expecting for the kiss to be quick before Amy pulled away, but to his surprise she leaned in, placing her hands around the back of his neck and reciprocating his intentions. 

The kiss picked up pace, rhythm and passion until they were fully making out in the back of the car, completely chaste of course. Just two people head over heels in love, exchanging saliva and getting lost in the heat of each other’s breath. 

In all of the excitement Amy had forgotten how to stabilise herself and was now laying completely on top of Jake, their legs entangled in the same why their tongues were. Jake could feel his heart racing within his chest, and wondered how much blood it was getting, as he was pulsating just as hard down below. Before they knew it they were both consumed in lust as their hands began to wonder. 

Amy began to fondle Jake’s tie, toying with the knot before ripping it off over his head. Time was running out. She then started undoing his shirt buttons. But even that was 10 too many, she managed to undo 3 before ripping the shirt off completely, forcing the buttons to unclasp in desperation of not wasting anymore time getting to the deed. There was just too much clothing between them. 

Whilst Jake had completely forgot about the stakeout, Amy was still aware that what they were doing was strictly against the rules. If they got caught they would face demotion or possibly worse. She was starting to have second thoughts. Maybe going all the way in the back of a car whilst parked less than a street away from a perp wasn’t a good idea. For that reason, when Jake tried to strip her down as well she lightly slapped his wrist and pinned his hand down, inhibiting him from undressing her. Despite this, she still continued attempting to undo his belt. Fumbling around in the tight space of a car had its challenges, Amy was now straddled across Jake’s hips, trying to ignore the uncomfortable feeling of the gear stick pressed against her shins. At least it wasn’t between her legs. The belt took too long so Amy delved her hand straight for Jake’s crotch as his eyes lit up and he became even more docile than before. 

To Jake's dismay being stroked through his trousers wasn’t satisfying enough, especially as his member was currently restricted, so he undid his own belt with a chuckle and threw it into the back seat, helping Amy get easy access and gratifying himself in the mean time. Finally she was undoing his zipper and giving his pulsating erection room to breathe. Paired with Amy now groping his cock, towering over him and being dominant that she would not undress for him, Jake was missing out breaths, stupidly forgetting how to breathe, leaving him panting. He was even more screwed when she leaned forward again, pressing her chest into his as she sucked at the sensitive skin on his neck whilst keeping an impressive pace with her hand. 

How sound proof is a car? 

Amy was pretty sure that Jake’s groaning could be heard from outside. She didn’t think cars were sound proof at all but even if they were Jake’s volume would probably be too loud to mask. She didn’t stop though, she was enjoying his sounds of satisfaction too much, she loved hearing him groan and making him squirm at her mercy beneath her. 

At first, Jake was worried about doing this stuff in his car as someone could easily look in from outside. But they need not worry about that now. They were both so hot and sweaty that they had caused the windows to steam up, deeming it impossible for anyone to see what they were up to inside. 

Jake was nearing his climax. His breaths had become irregular and shallow when he did remember to take in oxygen. His head was shot back against the headrest, his mouth held open as the groans poured out his throat. He could feel Amy’s curled fingers around his cock bringing him closer and closer to the edge. His breathing hitched as she licked a trail down his chest, ending at his navel and then returned her lips back to his, leaving them _both_ gasping for air. 

Jake was just about to come when the radio went off. It was Holt  again.  Gosh did he pick his timings. Jake let out a discontented groan as Amy removed her hand from around his penis just as he was holding on by a thread. The best way to kill a climax? Have your Captain call during it. 

“Don’t talk. I have got this.” 

Amy tightly pressed her hand against Jake’s mouth as she prepared herself to answer. Her voice was worked up but not as obvious as Jake’s weak tone would have been. 

“No change.” Amy tried to mumble as little words as possible so that Holt couldn’t hear the exertion in her voice. It didn’t help that Jake deliberately wiggled his eyebrows at her whilst she spoke. 

All of a sudden Jake tried to mumble through Amy’s hand.

“Mmmm!” His attempts at calling her just came out as hums as her hand clamped his mouth shut. 

She frowned her eyebrows at him angrily. Captain Holt could probably hear him and he should have finished his groaning by now, she was only sitting across him. 

“Mmmm!” He tried again, this time accompanying his noise with pointing out the windscreen that was beginning to de-mist. 

Infuriately Amy turned off her radio and scowled at him, finally removing her hand from against his lips.

“What the fuck, Jake? Do you want Holt to know I jerked you off in the car whilst we were meant to be on a stakeout?” 

She was enraged, her cute features tightened to ones of intimidation. She spoke, quickly checking the radio and praying that she wasn’t still on the line after admitting that. 

“No Amy! We are on a stakeout! And there is our perp!”

Amy quickly bolted out the car and Jake’s instinct was to follow her. However he was wearing barely any clothes. He quickly shimmied his shirt back over his shoulders and randomly did up the buttons, bar the ones that had broken off. 

“I will be there in 5 mins!” He called after her as he frantically tried to make himself look presentable again.

Luckily Amy had remained in his eye sight by the time he ran to join her. She had handled the perp herself as she dragged him out of the apartment with his arm forced up his back. Jake stood watching as she leaned him against the car and applied her handcuffs. As Amy stood checking the perps pockets, she rolled her eyes at the state of her partner. 

“Good job Holt doesn’t see you.” 

He looked dishevelled like he had been dragged backwards through the bushes. His shirt was done up unevenly, his collar was sticking up at all angles and his tie was no where to be seen. Worse of all his belt was undone and she could see that he was still slightly aroused through the zipper of his trousers which he had also forgotten about. Not to mention his curls were a mess and he had the traces of her lipstick all over his face and neck. 

He smirked, trying to correct some of the obvious things she had pointed out. Firstly correcting his flies then rubbing at his skin to remove the lipstick. 

Unexpectedly the street lit up with blue and red flashing lights as numerous police cars swarmed the area. Neither of them had called for back up and they both didn’t look like they had been completely chaste during the whole stakeout. Jake still looked far from presentable and Amy was looking exhausted, and it wasn’t from chasing the perp. 

Things went from bad to worse when Holt stepped out one of the cars, already eyeing them up suspiciously. 

“Jake are you alright?” 

Holt immediately ran over to him placing a reassuring hand on his shoulder before looking at the state of him. Meanwhile Amy put the perp in the back of the police car and avoided questioning from any of the other officers standing around. 

Jake nodded in response to Holt’s question, half wondering why he asked. 

“I heard you groaning. I thought you had been shot or something.” Holt frowned as Jake resisted the urge to laugh or squirm away, he couldn’t decide. As long as no more questions were asked he would get out alive. 

***

Later that night they both arrived home. They were snuggled up together as the opening credits of Die Hard 2 rolled. It was the type of film that Jake always watched after a stake out and although she wasn’t paying attention to the film, Amy loved being the big spoon for Jake, having him curled up in front of her. He eventually turned around and began to kiss her, them both revelling in the events of the day. Like earlier, their kissing became more passionate until Jake was leading her up the stairs by her hand. They both flopped down on the bed and wasted no time getting undressed for each other. Amy pushed down against Jake’s chest, forcing his head back into the pillows and pinning him to the sheets. 

“You never finished earlier.” She announced devilishly as she unclasped her bra in front of him, letting it fall down her arms and onto the floor. 

Jake bit his lip in anticipation, unable to tear his eyes away from her breasts that were now exposed in front of him. Her voice was controlling and helped to get him worked up all the more. 

“Well you never got undressed earlier.” He taunted back, wiggling his hips in excitement, teasing Amy back in the same way she was teasing him. 

“Well, let’s change that then.” 

**Author's Note:**

> I was inspired to write this due to a lack of Peraltiago smut. So I decided to give it a go. I also had to try and maintain a story line so I hope I did okay. 
> 
> Also whilst it’s not mentioned in the story I need to clarify that all of their actions are consensual. 
> 
> Please leave kudos and comments if you liked it.  
It’s my first time writing smut so let me know what you thought.


End file.
